The Big Four: The Sisters of Arendelle
by Holster646
Summary: Now that you know about the beginning of the Big 4, it time to learn of how the Sisters of Arendelle joined the Big 4. It involves a murder, a man from Jack's past, and the teamwork that the Big 4 are known for. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prolouge: The Beginning of Lord Cyprus

THE BIG FOUR: THE SISTERS OF ARENDELLE

ROTG, HTTYD, TANGLED, BRAVE AND FROZEN X-OVER

Timeline: Prologue Before The Origin, After the Origin, After Frozen

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY, PIXAR AND DREAMWORKS. THE SONGS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

Prologue: The Beginning of Lord Cyprus

13 Years before The Origin

Cyprus's POV

I walked alone for some time. Jack was supposed to be here.

Jack and I had been friends for some time now. I don't know why a magical being would be friends with a 8 year old kid, but I was very happy. It was like we were brothers. Especially since It was just my Dad and I because my mom left.

Just then I heard a whoosh sound. I looked up.

"Jack!"

But Jack didn't stop. He kept on flying towards the castle.

"Jack wait." I ran after him. But he cleared the gates of the castle.

"Jack, where are you going?"

A castle guard stopped me.

"Sorry kid, no one goes in."

"But my friend is in there." I said.

"I don't care if a dragon is in there, you're not going in!" The guard said as he pushed me away.

I sadly walked home. Just then someone bumped into me. He spilled water all over me.

"Hurry kid, grab some water. There's a fire."

I grabbed a bucket. I followed the man. I turned the corner to see it.

My house was on fire.

"No. No. No! Nooooo!" I ran over to the burning house. Some people stopped me.

"Dad!"

But it was too late. He was gone. I turned around and walked out of the village.

Tears of anger streamed down my face. This was all Jack's fault. If he would of been around, none of this would of happened. I came to the top of the hill, and looked back.

"I swear on my fathers life, I will be royalty. I will make Jack suffer. Only a king can hurt a Legend."

...

13 years later

"May I introduce, her majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

I bowed as Queen Elsa entered the room.

After that fateful night, I've defiantly moved up. I became squire for some knight in Grimstad. I was offered a knight position, but the knight wanted me to still be his squire. So I killed him and became a knight. It wasn't long before the king made be a Lord. But so now I'm on the last steps of the journey. To become a King.

"Arise." The Queen said.

"Your majesty. I am Lord Cyprus of the Kingdom of Grimstad. I've come to negotiate trade and alliances with Grimstad and Arendelle."

"Of course, and we will get to that. But first, you must be tired and hungry. Let me offer you food and a bed. Well resume talk tomorrow."

"As you wish, your majesty."

Queen Elsa had one of her servants show me to a room. I got into the room.

"I'm finally inside. And there's no dragon in here."

 ** _And here we go again_**

 ** _To all fans that read this story, this is the sequel. Read The Big 4, The Origin first._**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 1 will be here soon._**


	2. Chapter 1: Chased around Dunbrock

Chapter 1: Chased around Dunbrock

Merida's POV

"Shoosh! If my dad hears us. He'll go crazy."

It has been about six months since Rapunzel joined the team. All the kingdoms were at peace. So we decided to help her by finding Eugene. There was a rumor that my dad had him locked up. That's why we're here.

I didn't tell me dad that I was a part of the Big Four. So of he saw us, he would overreact. Now that the other clans are here. It's double trouble.

"Ok." Just then Jack tripped and fell. A glass fell and shattered.

"Jack!" I whispered

"Sorry, Toothless bumped me."

Hiccup turned around and saw Toothless staring at him.

"Toothless go, get out."

"Don't worry Hiccup. It's not like anyone's going to see him."

Just then we look to the side. Maudie stared at us in fear. Toothless licked his lip.

She screamed and ran away.

"Da ta da, we're dead."

I just rolled my eyes.

We snuck through the castle. Just then we heard someone coming. I looked into the hall. My dad and everyone in the castle were stalking around.

I turned to the others. "Hide!"

Hiccup and Toothless hid in a hallway. Jack and Rapunzel went into a room. I hid at the end of the hall.

I watch my dad started sniffing like he does when he's on the hunt.

He looked down the hall. Just then Hiccup and Toothless fell over.

"I knew it!" My dad said. He yelled and ran after Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup screamed as he ran through the halls, being followed by Toothless, with my dad, the lords and men chasing after them.

I chased after them. Jack and Rapunzel followed behind me.

"Why are they chasing Hiccup?" Rapunzel said. "Don't they know that you're apart of the team?"

"Ahh no." I said.

"What!?" Jack asked.

"Ok I never told them. They think I'm off on a year long adventure."

"Well let's find them. Before they kill Hiccup and Toothless."

We found them in the throne room. Hiccup and Toothless were cornered.

"Dad, STOP!" I shouted.

He looked up at me. "Merida?"

I came down the stairs.

"Don't kill my fiancée." I said as I walked over to Hiccup.

"What? Fiancée?"

"Yes, Dad. Hiccup's my fiancée."

My mom walk passed my dad.

"Merida, explain." She said sharply.

I took a deep breath. "Ok, last year, Hiccup came to me about joining the Big Four. So I did. I said I was going on a year long trip because I didn't want you to worry. Hiccup and I fell in love about six months ago. He proposed last month."

Jack and Rapunzel squeezed through and stood with us.

My mom and dad were expressionless.

Then the whole room applauded.

The three lords came forward.

"You four have stopped all wars. We've lived in peace for the whole year. Thank you." Macintosh said as he bowed.

We all bowed back.

My dad walked up to us. He pushed us aside and stood before Hiccup. He then laughed and hugged Hiccup.

"Welcome to the family." He set Hiccup down.

"Thank you." Hiccup said.

My dad turned to the room.

"Lets celebrate. In honor of these heroes."

...

Hiccup's POV

After spending the night celebrating, the four of us were given rooms for the night

It turned out Eugene wasn't in the dungeon of Fergus's castle. Rapunzel was really bummed about it.

I stood at the window. Merida was asleep on the bed.

Just then a Terrible terror flew up and landed on the window seal. It was carrying a letter.

I grabbed the letter and opened it.

 _To the Big Four,_  
 _I write this letter requesting your presence in the kingdom of Arendelle. The Queen has murdered a member of her council and escaped trial. Princess Anna is going after her. We would like you to come bring Queen Elsa to justice. The guards of Arendelle can't because she has powers. Will inform you upon arrival. Thank you for all you do._  
 _Lord Cyprus of Grimstad._

I set the letter on the table and got into bed with Merida. I wrapped my arms around her. She snuggled up close to me.

"What's the letter about?" She whispered.

"We'll discuss it in the morning."

...

The next morning, Merida and I walked into the main dining room. Fergus and Eleanor were at the table, eating breakfast. The triples were running around.

"Good morning Merida." Eleanor said.

"Morning mom."

Just then Rapunzel walked in.

"Good morning everyone." She said in a singsong tone.

Jack floated down to the table. He began stiffing his face.

Toothless was in the corner, eating some fish.

I waited til the team got something to eat. I then got their attention.

"Guys, we got another assignment." I said

"Oh really? Where to this time?" Merida asked.

"Arendelle."

Rapunzel smiled. "Nice. I've never been there."

Jack looked stone faced. He looked pale, with was very hard for him to do.

"Jack, are you OK?" Rapunzel asked.

"What happened?" He said.

"Well this letter explains it." I pulled out the letter and read it to them.

"Elsa would never do that!" Jack yelled when I finished.

"Jack, its Quee..." I paused. This was starting to get personal.

"Jack, do you know her?"

He let out a sigh. "Yes."

"What?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"Look, the thing is, Elsa and I have some history. She was 8 when she hurt her sister. I was there for her. When she turned 18, I fell in love with her. But before I could tell her, her parents died. So I left. That was three years ago."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Merida asked.

"Because I'm too ashamed of how it ended."

I took a deep breath. "Jack, we have our mission. Bring whoever did this to justice. Elsa is now considered a suspect in this. We're going to investigate this murder and bring the real murderer to justice."

 ** _The Story is coming together._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this story._**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 2 will be here soon._**


	3. Chapter 2: Framing The Queen

Chapter 2: Framing the Queen

Elsa's POV

I ran as fast as I could. The branches scratched me as I ran.

I was just sitting in my room doing some work, when all the sudden, my men burst into the room. They tried to arrest me for the murder of Clint, my top advisor. I used my powers to escape.

I began heading to the ice castle. I knew I would be safe there.

"Elsa!"

I looked back. Anna was coming after me.

I stopped. I knew I could trust Anna.

Anna and Kristoff pulled up in the sleigh. Sven was out of breath.

Anna jumped off.

"Elsa. You can't run from this."

"Anna I didn't do it. I've been framed."

"Elsa I believe you. But don't run. Let's go back and figure this out together."

"Anna I can't!"

"Elsa, they'll get the Big Four if they have to. Just come back."

"No."

Anna then groaned.

"Elsa, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once instead of flying off the handle!"

 _ **I hope you're happy!**_  
 _ **I hope you're happy now**_  
 _ **I hope you're happy how you**_  
 _ **Hurt your cause forever**_  
 _ **I hope you think you're clever!**_

I snapped back at her.

 **I hope you're happy**  
 **I hope you're happy, too**  
 **I hope you're proud how you**  
 **Would grovel in submission**  
 **To feed your own ambition**

 ** _So though I can't imagine how_**  
 ** _I hope you're happy right now_**

Anna took a few breath

"Elsa, listen to me. Just say you're sorry. You can still be the Queen of Arendelle. What you've worked and waited for. You can have all you ever wanted."

"I know."

 **But I don't want it -**  
 **No - I can't want it**  
 **Anymore.**

 **Something has changed within me**  
 **Something is not the same**  
 **I'm through with playing by the rules**  
 **Of someone else's game**  
 **Too late for second-guessing**  
 **Too late to go back to sleep**  
 **It's time to trust my instincts**  
 **Close my eyes, and leap!**

 **It's time to try**  
 **Defying gravity**  
 **I think I'll try**  
 **Defying gravity**  
 **And you can't pull me down!**

Anna grabbed my arm.

 ** _Can't I make you understand?_**  
 ** _You're having delusions of grandeur._**

I pulled my arm away.

 _ **I'm through accepting limits**_  
 _ **Cause someone says they're so**_  
 _ **Some things I cannot change**_  
 _ **But till I try, I'll never know!**_  
 _ **Too long I've been afraid of**_  
 _ **Losing love I guess I've lost**_  
 _ **Well, if that's love**_  
 _ **It comes at much too high a cost!**_  
 _ **I'd sooner buy**_  
 _ **Defying gravity**_  
 _ **Kiss me goodbye**_  
 _ **I'm defying gravity**_  
 _ **And you can't pull me down.**_

I grabbed Anna's hand.

"Anna, come with me. Think of what we could do, together."

 **Unlimited**  
 **Together we're unlimited**  
 **Together we'll be the greatest team**  
 **There's ever been**  
 **Anna,**  
 **Dreams, the way we planned 'em**

 ** _If we work in tandem_**

 ** _There's no fight we cannot win_**  
 ** _Just you and I_**  
 ** _Defying gravity_**  
 ** _With you and I_**  
 ** _Defying gravity_**

 **They'll never bring us down!**

"Well? Are you coming?"

Anna look back Kristoff, then back at me.

"I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this."

"You too. I hope it brings you bliss."

 _ **I really hope you get it**_  
 _ **And you don't live to regret it**_  
 _ **I hope you're happy in the end**_  
 _ **I hope you're happy, my friend**_.

I turned around and began to walk up the mountain, letting me power free as I did.

 **So if you care to find me**  
 **Look to the Northern sky!**  
 **As someone told me lately:**  
 **"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fight!"**  
 **And if I'm fighting solo**  
 **At least I'm fighting free**  
 **To those who'd ground me**  
 **Take a message back from me**  
 **Tell them how I am**  
 **Defying gravity**  
 **I'm flying high**  
 **Defying gravity**  
 **And soon I'll match them in renown**  
 **And nobody in all the lands**  
 **No Big Four that there is or was**  
 **Is ever gonna bring me down!**

...

Anna's POV

I watched Elsa walk up the mountain. I walked back over to Kristoff and Sven.

"So, now what?" Kristoff asked.

"We go back. And catch the real murderer."

Kristoff urged Sven forward. Sven took off back towards Arendelle.

I curled up next to Kristoff.

"Kristoff, I'm scared."

"Don't worry. She'll be fine."

We pulled up to the castle. I got off and walked inside.

I began to walk to my room.

"Princess Anna."

I turned around. There stood a man. He had black hair in a ponytail and a goatee.

"Forgive me, your majesty. I'm Lord Cyprus, Of Grimstad."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Tell that to his family." I said.

"Of course. I would like to assist you in anyway. Your sister must be brought to justice."

"My sister's not a murderer." I said.

"Well, no offence, your majesty. But didn't your sister just freeze all of Arendelle?"

"That was my fault. She lost control because of me."

"Well anyways. I've called the Big Four to bring her in."

"No! My sister is innocent of all charges."

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but you can't pardon your sister. Only a Queen can."

I shook my head.

"When they get here, send them to me." I said.

"As you wish, your majesty."

...

Cyprus's POV

After talking with Princess Anna. I went back to my room. I shut the door and walked over to the window. I looked up at the mountain.

Elsa was on her way up to her ice castle. The Big Four were on there way here. Everything was going as planned.

I was the one that killed that advisor. Then I made the witness, another advisor named Jones, say it was the Queen. I had to threaten the murder his family to do it. As soon as the Big Four apprehend her, I would say it was the advisor at the trial. Elsa would go free. Then I would marry her. And I would finally be royalty. Then my revenge on Jack would begin.

Jones sat across the room. He was tied and gagged. My men from my army stood on both sides of him.

I turned to him. "Oh don't worry. Your death will be for the good of the kingdom. You need a king to rule this kingdom. I shall be the perfect king."

 _ **Man What A chapter. Now That we know Cyprus's motives that is.**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter is Defying Gravity by Idina Menzel (Feat. Kristin Chenoweth)**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 3 will be here soon.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Arriving in Arendelle

Chapter 3: Arriving in Arendelle

Rapunzel's POV

I walked up to Fury. We have gotten really connected over the last six months. He preferred me to ride him the anyone else.

I looked back at the transport. Jack was leaning up against it. He just looked depressed.

I sighed. I walked up to him. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Jack, are you ok?"

He turned around.

"I don't know. "

I nodded. "Jack, tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Did you love her?"

"Yes I did."

"And you still love her?"

"Yes."

"Then I say you got a chance."

Jack laughed a little. Then hugged me.

"Thanks Punzie."

Hiccup landed Toothless. He scouted a route ahead for us.

"Well its about a two day journey, so we will have to stop halfway."

"Alright. Let's go." Merida said as she hopped on to the transport.

I walked over to Fury. I climbed into the saddle and had him take off. The three other dragons followed. Soon we were on our way.

...

We flew for hours. Fury was starting to get tired. So was the other dragons.

"Hiccup!" I shouted.

He flew over to me.

"Yeah?"

"Fury is getting tired. And so are the other dragons. We need to stop."

"Ok, let's land there. I already set up a camp there.

I looked down at the ground and saw a fire.

I leaned down to have Fury land. Fury slowly let the transport down. He then landed. The other dragons landed as well.

...

Merida's POV

Hiccup and I are feeding the dragons. Sharp, one of the other dragons, wouldn't eat.

"Sharp, come on. It's salmon, your favorite." Hiccup said.

Sharp just turned his head.

Hiccup just shrugged. We put the fish back in the barrel and walked back to the fire.

Jack and Rapunzel were by the fire, relaxing.

Rapunzel looked up at me.

"How are they?" She asked.

"We think Sharp is sick." Hiccup said as we sat down.

"Oh no. Let me go check on him." Rapunzel said as she got up and walked over to him. Jack followed behind her.

Hiccup and I were alone.

"Fiancée?" Hiccup asked.

"What?"

"Merida, I'm your boyfriend."

"I know Hiccup. But my dad would have killed you if I would of said boyfriend."

"True." Hiccup said. "But do you want to?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Are you proposing?"

"No, not really. I'm just wondering. Do you want to get married?"

I nodded. "Yes, I do."

Just then we heard Rapunzel start to sing. We looked to see Rapunzel singing to Sharp.

"Well, good to know." Hiccup said.

...

The next morning, we packed up camp and set off again. Rapunzel healed Sharp last night, so now he was as good as new. Rapunzel was showing him some love.

"Oh, you're such a good boy." She said as she hugged and played with him.

"Blondey, lets get going." I shouted to her.

She looked at me with a sad face.

"You can play with Sharp when we get there."

Rapunzel walked over to Fury and hopped on. She had Fury take off and the other dragons followed. The transport lifted into the air.

...

Jack's POV

About an hour later I heard Hiccup yell.

"Arendelle, straight ahead!"

The transport slowly started to descend. It landed in the water. The dragons pulled us towards the docks. There a group cheered. There was kids who dressed like us. On the top of the docks, there stood a man that I recognized him from years ago. He was only a kid when I last saw him.

"Is that Cyprus?"

 _ **The Reunion That Cyprus has been waiting for and that Jack should dread.**_

 _ **See what happens in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 4 will be here soon**_


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Anna

Chapter 4: Meeting Anna

Cyprus's POV

"Is that Jack?"

I watched as the Big Four's ship pulled into the docks. They unhooked the dragons and they flew off into the distance.

Jack hopped out of the boat. So did the girl with crazy red hair. The kids swarmed them. Jack pick up a little girl and created an ice rose for her.

Finally Jack and the girl made it up to me.

"Cyprus, is that you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Jack, it's me."

Jack then hugged me. I hugged him back half heartedly.

"Oh it good to see you." He let me go.

I straightened my uniform."Where is the leader of the Big Four?" I asked.

Just then another dragon landed with a rider on it. There was also a blonde girl riding with him. They both dismounted the dragon.

The man took off his helmet.

"I'm the leader of the Big Four."

"Excellent. So, Princess Anna has returned. She wishes to speak with you before you retrieve the Queen."

"Actually we're going to do a little investigation into the murder." The leader said.

Well, this wasn't going according to plan.

"Oh, well, the only witness to the murder said it was the Queen. He took a leave of absence."

"We'll wait til he gets back."

"Ok. Well, I'll take you to the princess."

...

Hiccup's POV

Lord Cyprus turned and began to walk to the castle.

I walked up to Merida.

"There's something off about this guy."

She nodded.

We made our way to the gate. Toothless followed behind.

A guard went to step in front of Toothless. I stepped in front of him.

"He's only a threat if you make him one. Leave him be. I'll make sure he doesn't cause any trouble."

The guard nodded.

We entered the castle. Lord Cyprus lead us to the throne room.

Just then a lady came into the room. She was a little older then we expected.

"That's Princess Anna?" Rapunzel whispered.

The lady stopped before us.

"The princess wishes to speak with The Big Four in the library."

She gestured to the doorway. We began to walk that way.

Cyprus began to follow. The lady stopped him.

"Just the Big Four."

Cyprus look a little upset, but said nothing

We followed the lady through the castle. She opened the door and stood to the side. We entered the room.

There in the room was a red haired girl. She sat at the desk, reading a book.

"Your majesty, The Big Four." The lady said.

"Thank you, Gerda. Can I have two guard at the entrance?" The princess asked.

"Of course." Gerda said. She shut the doors.

We looked back at the Princess. She stood up and walked over to us.

"Who's the one in charge?"

I stepped forward.

"I am."

She then punched me in the face.

...

Anna's POV

The Big Four's leader grabbed his nose and dropped to the floor.

"How dare you come on the authority of him! We could of taken care of this misunderstanding by ourselves!"

The dragon growled at me. The redhead stepped in front of it. The blonde began wrapping her hair around the leaders head.

"What are you doing?!" The white haired man said.

"You just here because of that Lord Cyprus. He plans to get my sister killed."

"Your majesty, we're not going to bring your sister in!"

I paused. "Your not?"

"No, I would never betray Elsa like that." The white haired man said.

"Wait, only people close to Elsa called her that." I grabbed the mans shirt and pulled back to punch. "How do you know my sister!?"

The leader of the group pushed me away. I back up to the desk.

His nose was looked as though I never punched him.

"Listen, your majesty. We only came to investigate the murder so we can bring the real murderer to justice. Your sister is just a suspect. We never agreed to just bring your sister in for a trial."

That calmed me down.

"Sorry I overreacted. I'm Anna."

"Nice to meet you." The leader said. "I'm Hiccup. The redhead is Merida. But you may know her as the Archer."

Merida waved as Hiccup said her name.

"The blonde is Rapunzel, also known as the Healer."

Rapunzel smiled.

"The white haired guy is Jack, also know and the Guardian."

Jack did a little bow.

"And what are you known as?" I asked Hiccup.

"The Dragon Rider."

The black dragon walked over to Hiccup.

"This is Toothless. My dragon."

I nodded.

"Well as the royal in charge, I want to officially welcome you to Arendelle. And I'm sorry I punched you."

"No problem." Hiccup said.

"Anna?" Merida said as she stepped forward. "Do you know what happened?"

"No. All I know is that Elsa wouldn't do this."

"Yeah I know." Jack said.

"OK how do you know my sister?" I asked.

"Your sister and I have some history."

...

Elsa's POV

I leaned against the railing of the balcony. The sun was setting in the distance.

Just then Marshmallow walked up behind me. He handed me a plate with some food.

"Thanks, Marshmallow." I walked inside and sat at the table. Marshmallow watched as I ate.

"Elsa, sad?" He asked.

"Yeah Marshmallow. I'm sad. This whole problem with the murder and everything. If only I had someone to lean against right now."

"You have Anna, right."

"Yeah I do. But I want someone like Jack."

The giant snowman looked confused.

"Jack was someone who I fell in love with. But he left before I could tell him."

I got up and walked out to the balcony again.

 **On my own**  
 **Pretending he's beside me**  
 **All alone**  
 **I walk with him till morning**  
 **Without him**  
 **I feel his arms around me**  
 **And when I lose my way I close my eyes**  
 **And he has found me**

 **In the rain the pavement shines like silver**  
 **All the lights are misty in the river**  
 **In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight**  
 **And all I see is him and me forever and forever**

 **And I know it's only in my mind**  
 **That I'm talking to myself and not to him**  
 **And although I know that he is blind**  
 **Still I say, there's a way for us**

 **I love him**  
 **But when the night is over**  
 **He is gone**  
 **The river's just a river**  
 **Without him**  
 **The world around me changes**  
 **The trees are bare and everywhere**  
 **The streets are full of strangers**

 **I love him**  
 **But every day I'm learning**  
 **All my life**  
 **I've only been pretending**  
 **Without me**  
 **His world will go on turning**  
 **A world that's full of happiness**  
 **That I have never known**

 **I love him**  
 **I love him**  
 **I love him**  
 **But only on my own**

Marshmallow walk up to me and spread his arms. I hugged the big snowman.

"Thanks Marshmallow."

 _ **Now we are getting somewhere.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **The Song Used in this story is On My Own by Samantha Banks.**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 5 will be here soon.**_


	6. Chapter 5: The Investigtion

_Chapter 5: The Investigation_

Hiccup's POV

Anna finally calmed down and gave us the information we needed.

The advisor that was killed was Charles Clint. And the advisor that said it was Elsa was Harold Jones.

"Well, then. I guess we'll need to wait a couple days." I said.

"What? Why?" Anna asked.

"Didn't Jones take a leave of absence."

"Ah no. The advisors aren't allowed to. Who told you that?"

"Lord Cyprus."

Anna then shook her head.

"Ever since he came here, there's been this contention in the air. He's up to something. I know it."

"Wait, wait, wait." Jack interrupted. "You think that Cyprus has something to do with this?"

"Jack, he called us to bring in the Queen, told us that Jones took a leave of absence, and looked very upset that he couldn't come up with us. We'd be stupid to think that's not at the least suspicious?"

Jack then nodded. "But..."

"Jack, if you knew him as a kid, he might not be the same. Right now, you need to think of him as our number one suspect."

Jack then nodded. "OK."

"OK. Now we need to find this Jones. Rapunzel, Jack, you go to Jones house, see what you can find. Merida and I will find Cyprus. He's bound to have some answers."

"Got it." Jack grabbed Rapunzel. He jumped out the nearest window and flew away."

"What about me?"

I looked at Anna. She looked at me expectantly.

"Come with us. If Cyprus runs, we could use the guards to catch him."

She nodded. "But I don't need guards. I have someone."

There was a knock at the door. The guard opened it.

A blonde haired man walked in.

"Anna, why are there guards at the door?"

"Kristoff, come with us."

...

Rapunzel's POV

Jack landed at the front of the house. He set me down.

"Let's go take a look." Jack said.

We walked over to the door. I knocked on it.

"Harold, you in there?"

Inside, we heard some muffled yells and some shooshing.

I grabbed my daggers. Then nodded at Jack.

Jack brought his foot up and kicked down the door.

Two men wearing black uniforms looked at us with surprise. There was a woman and two kids in the corner. They were tied up and gagged.

"Get them out of here." Jack said as he advanced the men.

I ran over to the family. I cut the ropes that bonded them together.

"Go, go, go!"

The woman grabbed her sons hand and ran out the door. I picked up the little girl and followed.

We ran out into the field. I gave the girl to her mother.

"Stay here!" I turned around and ran back to the house.

Jack was dragging out the two men. One was unconscious and the other was in an ice cube.

"Look at you, Jack. You're getting better with time." I said sarcastically.

He just rolled his eyes.

We looked at the man in the ice cube. He did not look happy.

"Who do you work for?" I asked.

"I'd rather die than tell you."

"That could be arranged. Jack, show him what you got."

Jack slammed his staff against the ice block. It shattered. The man attempted to run. Jack grabbed his leg and shot up into the sky.

I watched as Jack fly up, with the man screaming like a little girl. Soon they became a tiny dot in the sky.

Then I slowly began to hear the man's scream coming closer to me. Then I heard the man yell.

"OK, I'll tell you."

Jack then caught him just before he hit the ground.

"Well?" I asked.

"Cyprus. We work of Lord Cyprus."

...

Merida's POV

We strolled down the hall to Cyprus's room. I knocked on the door.

"Cyprus. We have a couple questions." I said.

Nothing. I looked at Toothless.

"Little help, Toothless."

Toothless nodded and blasted the door.

Anna gasped. "Why did you do that?"

"To get in, of course."

We entered the room. There was a man that was tied up and gagged.

"That's Jones!" Anna said. She ran over and untied him.

Jones took off the gag. "Your majesty, it wasn't the Queen. It was Lord Cyprus."

Just then we heard someone clapping. We turned around to see Cyprus clapping as he entered the room.

"Congratulations. I never thought you'd figure it out." He said with an evil smile.

Anna walked up to him. "Lord Cyprus, I charge you with treason!"

"Oh I wouldn't do that."

Just the soldiers dressed in black surrounded us. A tough looking man walked into the door. He had bald head and a mustache.

"Ryker!" Hiccup said. Toothless growled at the man.

"Arendelle is under our control." Ryker said. "Oh, hello, Hiccup."

Cyprus laughed. "You four are so pathetic. Once you didn't do what I said, I had Ryker here storm the village and castle. We captured all the men for Arendelle's armies and locked them up. Now I am in control of Arendelle."

"No!" Anna said.

Kristoff charged Cyprus. Cyprus kicked him in the chest. Kristoff fell over.

"Put him with the others." Cyprus said.

Two men grabbed him and dragged him away.

I pulled out an arrow and aimed it at Cyprus.

"Go ahead, do it. If I die, Ryker here is commanded to kill all the citizens of Arendelle. Now do you really want that to happen?"

I retracted the bow. I knew we could stop an entire army.

Just then, Jack and Rapunzel flew into the room. Jack was bashed over the head right as he entered. Rapunzel rolled over to us.

"Jack!" She tried to run over to him. The soldiers blocked her.

Two men grabbed Jack and dragged him over to Cyprus. He grabbed Jack's hair and pulled it up.

"This is for abandoning me as a kid."

Cyprus then began to punch Jack over and over again. Blood started streaming down his face.

Toothless fired a blast at Cyprus. Cyprus jumped back.

"OK." Hiccup said. "We'll bring the Queen in."

"Very good." Cyprus went to go punch Jack again.

"With Jack." Hiccup said defiantly.

Cyprus groaned with anger. He nodded to his men. They threw Jack over to us.

"You will bring The Queen in. You've got one week. And you will not mention this to the Queen. Or I will kill everyone in the dungeon."

Anna gasped as he said that.

We picked up Jack and set him on Toothless. We walked out defeated. I looked back at Anna, who just stood there, with a tear streaming down her face.

 **They now know whats going on.**

 **But what are the Big Four going to do about it.**

 **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 6 will be here soon.**


	7. Chapter 6: Standing Together

_Chapter 6: Standing Together_

Hiccup's POV

We stood outside the village. We stared at the people whose lives were in danger.

Rapunzel healed Jack, but he still had a massive headache.

"What are we going to do?" Merida said.

I whistled. A Terrible Terror flew over to me. I gave it a letter.

"Take this to King Fergus." The dragon flew away.

Merida walked up to me. "Hiccup, why are you sending a letter to my father?"

"I'm asking for reinforcements."

Merida nodded. "That will work."

I walked up to Jack.

"Can you go keep Elsa safe?"

"Of course." Jack said as he jumped into the sky.

I walked over too Toothless.

"Alright, bud. Let's go scope out an attack route."

I hopped on Toothless and flew up into the air.

...

Rapunzel's POV

I watched Hiccup and Toothless fly up into the air. I then looked down at the ground.

I was still in shock after watching Jack get beat up like that. Jack was like a brother to me. Seeing him in so much pain was terrible.

Merida and I walked back over to the dragons. Merida walked over to Angus.

Fury nudged me as I walked by. I smiled and put my hand on his snout.

"Hey boy." I said as he hummed at me.

"Blondey?"

I looked back at Merida. She looked worried.

"You ok?"

"I don't know. Seeing Jack like that was terrible. We couldn't do a thing."

"But we did. Hiccup saved him."

"I know. But still."

I sat back down next to Fury. Merida sat back down

"Did any of us tell you the story about the time I almost died?"

"No."

"Well, we were facing off against this evil sorceress named Maleficent. She could turn into a dragon bigger then Fury. She somehow resurrected herself when a prince killed her off. We cornered her. Jack almost was burned alive. I aimed an arrow at Maleficent's heart. She screamed and almost landed on me. I dove out of the way, but she sunk her teeth in my leg. I was being dragged into a gully, when out of nowhere, someone grabbed my hand. It was Hiccup. Jack was holding onto him, and Taylor was fetching a rope. Taylor threw the rope around me. Jack then blasted Maleficent so that she would let go. And she did. The point is, I almost died. But I can trust my team with my life. So can you. Jack knew we wouldn't let him down when Cyprus was beating him up. That's what being a part of a team is all about."

That made the terrified feeling go away. I knew that Jack was going to be OK.

"Alright, Blondey, let go prepare for the battle."

...

Elinor's POV

I sat in the library reading a book. I had a lot of time to myself with Merida gone with the Big Four.

Just then, the triplets came running in.

"Mommy, look what we caught!" They chanted

I put my book down to see a small dragon in Hamish's arms.

"Oh my goodness!" I grabbed the dragon away from Hamish.

"No playing with dragons!" I said as I went to let it go.

Right as I opened the window, I saw a letter tied to it. It had the Big Four seal.

I untied the letter and let the dragon go. I opened it up and read.

 _To King Fergus,_

 _The Big Four are in dire need of your forces. Arendelle has been taken over by a tyrant. Since you are the closest ally, we request immediate assistance. We have been given a week to bring in the Queen of Arendelle for a trial. Please try to make it in time._

 _Hiccup Haddock the Third, Leader of The Big Four._

"Oh, no." I finished reading and ran out of the room.

Fergus was downstairs with all the men and the three lords.

"Everyone listen!" I shouted as I entered the room.

Fergus heard me. "Shut It!"

I ran up to the front.

"Everyone, listen to this."

I read the letter to everyone.

As I finished, the room was silent.

Just then, Lord Macintosh shouted.

"To the Four!"

His men shouted the same.

Lord McGuffin shouted "To battle."

His men cheered.

Lord Dingwall yelled.

"Let us fight!"

I looked at Fergus. He drew his sword.

"For the Big Four."

 _ **The Big Four are going to fight against Cyprus.**_

 _ **But how will Elsa take it seeing Jack again?**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 7 will be here soon**_


	8. Chapter 7: Reunion

_Chapter 7: Reunion_

 _Jack's POV_

I flew through the sky, just trying to find where Elsa would be hiding. I saw a small cabin hiding among the trees.

I flew down and looked at the sign

 _Wanderin' Oaken's Trading Post, and Sauna._

I just shrugged and walked inside.

The little bell rang when I walked in. I looked around. Just then I heard something.

"Hoo Woo."

I looked to see a very big man.

"Big Summer blowout. Half off swim suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention. Yeah?"

"Uh, no. I'm actually looking for Queen Elsa. Do you know where she is?"

"I do, but that would be twenty."

"Twenty? For what?"

"Information. Got to make a living, Yeah."

I rolled my eyes and gave him two coins.

"Very good. The Queen is on the North Mountain."

"I checked the North Mountain." I said as I pointed in that direction.

"Oh no. That East. It up North." He said.

"But where?"

"That will be thirty."

"What!? What happened to twenty?"

"Got to make payments of more information. Yeah?"

I grabbed three more coin and tossed it at him.

He pulled out a map and took a quill out. He circled a certain part of the map.

"Right here."

I looked down at the map.

"Ok. Thanks."

I went to grab the map. But the man put his hand on the map.

"That will be forty."

"Really?!" I tossed him four more coins and ran out the door.

...

I stared at it. After hours of searching and nine coins later, I had found it.

Elsa ice castle.

I flew up to the door. I took a deep breath and knocked.

...

Elsa's POV

I was upstairs, playing with some of the snowgies when I heard it.

A knock.

The sound I knew was going to come.

I looked over at Marshmallow.

"Go keep them occupied while I get ready."

Marshmallow nodded. He spiked up and walked out of the room.

...

Jack's POV

I waited for a couple seconds. Just then the ground began to shake.

Then the door opened. A giant snowman with ice spikes roared at me.

"Oh sh..."

Just then the monster picked me up and threw me. The wind was able to catch me from falling off a cliff.

The monster rushed me. I dove out of the way and threw a blast at it. It just stepped back.

"Where's Toothless when you need him?"

The snowman advanced at me again. I got ready to dive out of the way again.

"Marshmallow, stop!"

The snowman stopped right in front of me and looked at the castle door.

There at the top of the stairs, was Elsa.

She was wearing some battle armor that was dark blue. She was carrying a crystal sword.

She walked down the stairs and over to me. She pointed the sword at my throat.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

I let out a deep breath. "It a long story really. But I'm here to protect you."

"From what?"

"Cyprus."

She removed the blade from my throat.

"What about Cyprus?"

"He means to take you out so he can rule all of Arendelle."

Elsa stabbed the ground and put her hands on her hip. "Why do you care? You left Arendelle a long time ago."

I leaned against my staff. "It's my job. I'm a part of the Big Four."

Just then the sword was back at my throat.

"I'm not going back with you."

"What? No, Elsa, I'm not here to take you back."

"You just said you were part of the Big Four."

"And The Big Four know you're innocent."

"Don't lie to me, Jack."

"Really, Elsa?" I said surprisingly. "Have I ever lied to you?"

Elsa put the sword down. She smiled.

"No, you never had."

I took a deep breath.

"Alright Jack. I believe you. For now."

 ** _Jack and Elsa are back together. But what will happen next?_**

 ** _Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 8 will be here soon._**


	9. Chapter 8: Inside Job

_Chapter 8: Inside Job_

Cyprus's POV

I sat and looked into the fire at the local tavern. It reminded me of the night my father died.

I had him. Jack was mine to kill. But now I lost the chance.

"Cyprus?"

I looked to see my squire, Chester.

Chester was my squire when I became a knight in Grimstad and my most trusted friend since. Even though he was just a lad still.

"Why you sulking? The men want to see their leader."

"What for? I'm a disgrace to my father. The man responsible is still alive."

"You? A disgrace? No. Cyprus, you've got to pull yourself together."

 ** _Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Cyprus_**

 ** _Looking so down in the dumps._**

 ** _Ev'ry guy here'd love to be you, Cyprus_**

 ** _Even when taking your lumps_**

 ** _There's no man in town as admired as you_**

 ** _You're everyone's favorite guy_**

 ** _Everyone's awed and inspired by you_**

 ** _And it's not very hard to see why_**

 ** _No one's slick as Cyprus_**

 ** _No one's quick as Cyprus_**

 ** _No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Cyprus_**

 ** _For there's no man in town half as manly_**

 ** _Perfect, a pure paragon!_**

 ** _You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley_**

 ** _And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on_**

Just then my men joined in.

 ** _No one's been like Cyprus_**

 ** _A king pin like Cyprus_**

 ** _No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Cyprus_**

I then found myself singing along.

 **As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!**

 ** _My what a guy, that Cyprus!_**

 ** _Give five "hurrahs!"_**

 ** _Give twelve "hip-hips!"_**

 ** _Cyprus is the best_**

 ** _And the rest is all drips_**

 ** _No one fights like Cyprus_**

 ** _Douses lights like Cyprus_**

 ** _In a wrestling match nobody bites like Cyprus!_**

 ** _For there's no one as burly and brawny_**

 **As you see I've got biceps to spare**

 ** _Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny_**

 **That's right!**

 **And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair**

 ** _No one hits like Cyprus_**

 ** _Matches wits like Cyprus_**

 ** _In a spitting match nobody spits like Cyprus_**

 **I'm especially good at expectorating!**

 **Ptoooie!**

 ** _Ten points for Cyprus!_**

 **When I was a squire I ate four dozen eggs**

 **Ev'ry morning to help me get large**

 **And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs**

 **So I'm roughly the size of a barge!**

 ** _No one shoots like Cyprus_**

 ** _Makes those beauts like Cyprus_**

 ** _Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Cyprus_**

 **I use armor in all of my decorating!**

 ** _Say it again_**

 ** _Who's the man among men?_**

 ** _And then say it once more_**

 ** _Who's the hero next door?_**

 ** _Who's a super success?_**

 ** _Don't you know? Can you guess?_**

 ** _Ask his fans and his five hangers-on_**

 ** _There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down._**

 ** _CYPRUS!_**

The men cheered as we finished the song.

Just then Ryker came into the tavern and walked over to me.

"We've had a situation at the castle."

 ** _..._**

Anna's POV

I sat tied up in the cell. The chair was extremely uncomfortable.

I was trying to free the men in the dungeon. But one of Cyprus's men caught me.

Just then the cell door opened. Cyprus walked in.

"Miss Anna, why are you trying to fight us? We're going to make Arendelle a better place."

"I will do anything to stop you from killing my sister."

Cyprus looked bewildered and laughed.

"Kill your sister? I don't want to kill her sister."

"Then why call in the Big Four then?"

Cyprus walked over to the bench and sat down.

"I'm going to save her. When the Big Four brings her back, Elsa will be put on trial. I'll come in with evidence that Jones did it. The Queen will be free and I will marry her. Then I will finally be king."

I just rolled my eyes. "What is with this kingdom? First we have Hans trying to take our kingdom, and now you?"

"But unlike Prince Hans, my plan will not involve death to your sister and is going to work."

I started laughing. Cyprus looked confused.

"What's so funny?"

I stopped laughing. "You must be really pathetic to think that Elsa would want to marry you."

Cyprus got up. Just as he did the back of his hand struck me across the face.

"You'll be lucky to be alive after Elsa is done with you." I said, taunting him.

Cyprus backhanded me again. His face was red with anger.

"You will never be king."

This time, Cyprus went to punch me. Ryker grabbed his arm.

"Cyprus, save it for later."

Cyprus nodded and bent down to my level.

"As soon as your sister and I marry, I'm going to make your life a living hell. I'm going to make you scrub floors on your hands and knees like a wench. I'll make you kiss my boots as I walk by. You'll become a slave to me. And the best part, your sister won't do a thing to stop it. Because I vow on my life that I'm going to make your sister despise you for the rest of your insignificant life."

Cyprus then got up and left.

Ryker went to leave as well.

"Thank you." I said to him as he opened the door.

The man paused.

"Don't get used to it."

He then exited the room and locked the door.

...

I woke up to the sound of the clock striking midnight. I could still feel the pain on my face where Cyprus hit me. I looked down at a puddle. There was bruises on my cheeks.

Just then I heard someone at the door. The guard asked the newcomer what he was there for.

"Cyprus wants the prisoner."

"This late huh? Does he plan on beating on her or is he going to take advantage of her?"

"Yeah, that's his plan."

I instant became terrified.

The man came in and untied me. I struggled as he leads me out of the cell and up the stairs. As he entered the hallway the man whispered.

"The door on the right. When I say, go into that room."

I was puzzled, but I didn't ask why.

"Now."

I quickly turned and opened the door. The man followed. We walked inside. He locked the door.

"I do apologize for the secrecy. But it was the only way to get you out."

"Wait, what?"

"This is a rescue."

I looked at him. He wore Cyprus's guard armor. He had some facial hair on his chin.

The man opened the window and threw out a rope made out of sheets. He then whistled. I heard something like hooves outside.

"OK, your majesty. All you need to do is go down this rope. My horse, Max, will take you somewhere safe."

I nodded and walked over to the window. But then turned to him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's what Rapunzel would have wanted me to do."

Just then the door began rattling. The men on the other side were trying to break in.

"Go now."

I went to climb down.

"What's your name?"

"Eugene."

I nodded and slid down the rope. When I got to the bottom, a big white horse was at the bottom. I climbed on it.

The horse took off on a dead run. We were able to get out of the city in two minutes.

"Max, find the Big Four."

...

Ryker's POV

My men broke down the door. I walked in. It was a spare bedroom. The man who broke the princess out laid on the floor, not moving.

"Get him up."

One of the men splashed water on him. The man sputtered. Two men picked him up.

"Where's Princess Anna?" I asked.

"She escaped. I went to bring her to Lord Cyprus after he asked for her. On the way there, she hit me over the head."

"Is that so?"

Cyprus entered the room.

"There's only one problem with that story. I didn't ask for Princess Anna."

Cyprus then punched him in the face. The man was knocked out cold.

"Put him with the rest of them."

...

Hiccup's POV

2 days later

I watched the shoreline for a sign of King Fergus and the Three Lords.

It was foggy and cold morning. I had a cloak on to keep warm

Just then, in the distance I heard something. Well I heard more than just something.

"McGuffin!"

"Dingwall!"

"Macintosh!"

"Fergus!"

"McGuffin!"

"Dingwall!"

"Macintosh!"

"Fergus!"

I smiled. I knew what that meant.

"They're here!" I shouted.

Rapunzel and Merida came running over to the shore. The shouting was louder now.

"Oh yeah. That's them." Merida said.

Just then we started to see boats coming through the fog.

Fergus shouted out. "Land Ho!"

Merida smiled. "Dad!"

The boats came to the shore. Fergus got out and hugged Merida. He then saw me.

"Come here, you!" He grabbed me and bear hugged me.

"Nice to see you too, Fergus."

We then started unloading the supplies off the ship. Toothless carried some of the supplies on his back.

Just then, he stopped.

"What is it, bud?"

That when I heard it. The sound of hooves.

"Horse. Get ready!" I yelled.

The men grabbed their weapons and got ready. The sound of hooves got closer and closer.

Then a white horse burst through the bushes, with an unconscious rider.

"Maximus?" Rapunzel said.

I looked at Rapunzel then back at the horse. The horse saw her and ran over to her. That's when I saw the rider.

"Anna!" I grabbed her off the horse. She had two hand sized bruises on the face, her arm was cut up, an arrow in her side, and her leg was broken.

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel ran over and began wrapping up her body in her hair. I kept Anna head on my lap. When we got to the neck, she breathing began to slow down.

"Punzie, now!"

"But her face..."

"NOW! She's dying!"

Rapunzel to a deep breath and closed her eyes.

 ** _Flower, gleam and glow_**

 ** _Let your power shine_**

 ** _Make the clock reverse_**

 ** _Bring back what once was mine_**

 ** _Heal what has been hurt_**

 ** _Change the Fates' design_**

 ** _Save what has been lost_**

 ** _Bring back what once was mine_**

 ** _What once was mine_**

Rapunzel stopped singing. Anna's breathing got back up. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey guys." She said.

Rapunzel unwrapped Anna and went to put her hair on the bruises.

"Here, let me take care of those bruises."

"No, don't. I want Elsa to see what that monster did to me."

"Who?" I asked.

"Cyprus."

 _ **Wow, This is getting really good.**_

 _ **The Songs Used in this Chapter were Gaston from Beauty and The Beast, and Healing Incantation by Mandy Moore**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 9 will be here soon.**_


	10. Chapter 9: Saving an Innocent

_Chapter 9: Saving an Innocent_

Rapunzel's POV

After I healed Anna, we helped in into a tent. There she explained what Cyprus was actually planning. He was going to frame Jones for the murder of Clint and marry Elsa so he can become king.

Hiccup nodded and walked outside. I lead Anna to a bed where she could rest. I put the blanket over her.

"Rapunzel, the man who rescued me, he knows you." She said.

"Really?"

"His name is Eugene."

A smile came on my face.

"Thank you for telling me."

I walked out of the tent and looked for Hiccup.

I found him talking to Merida.

"So, what's the plan now?" I asked.

Hiccup turned to me.

"We need you to rescue Jones. Cyprus might kill him when we attack. We need to make sure there are no loose ends."

"He also has Eugene." I said.

"We'll get him out later. Right now we need to focus on getting Jones to safety."

"You can count on me." I said with a wink.

...

The night was cool. The moon was blocked out by clouds. I hummed my song very softly to light a tip of my hair.

I had most of my hair braided. I had two strands of hair that wasn't braided, those were to help me scale the castle wall. I wore Taylor's stealth outfit. All black with a black cloak to hid my hair.

I made my way through the streets. The castle was a beacon of light in the darkness. All the torches shined brightly against the darkness.

I came up to the castle walls and threw up my hair. It latched onto the top. I quietly climbed up the side and onto the top.

I then lowered myself down the courtyard. I quietly moved through the shadows, my cloak helping me stay hidden.

I followed Anna's instruction and went to the kitchen door. I slowly opened the door and shut it. I turned around to see a cook staring at me.

"Shh. I'm with the Big Four." I whispered

The cook just nodded.

I sneaked out of the kitchen and down the hall. I came to Cyprus's room. The door was still gone from when Toothless blasted it. But there were two guards at the doorway.

I used my hair to get up on the beams above them. I maneuvered my way above them.

I grabbed the vial that Hiccup gave me. It's from a dragon that produces a gas that knock a man out for a couple of hours.

I held my breath and opened the vial. I the dropped the vial. The gas hit the guards instantly. They were knocked out cold.

I gave the gas a couple of minutes to disperse. When it did, I lowered myself down. I sneaked my way into the room.

Cyprus was asleep on the bed. Jones was still tied up in the last spot where I last saw him. I went over to him and shook him. He opened his eyes. I quickly put my hand over his mouth to stay quiet.

I cut the bands that held him to the chair. He got up and massaged his wrists.

"Follow me." I whispered.

We made our way back into the kitchen and out the door. I threw up my hair. Jones started climbing.

Just then, the clouds moved. The moon shone down on us.

"Crap, there goes my cover."

I managed to get to the top of the castle wall when I heard someone yell.

"Hey you, stop!"

I looked to see Cyprus's guard coming after us. I whistled.

Max came running over.

"Harold, jump down."

Jones jumped off the wall and onto Max.

I went to jump when I felt some ropes wrap around me. I tried to grab my dagger, but the rope was too tight.

"Max, go!"

Just then I was pulled off the wall and fell back into the courtyard.

"Well, what have we here?"

I turned around to see Cyprus and Ryker.

"What are we going to do with her?" Ryker asked Cyprus

"Put her in the dungeon. And prepare for an attack."

...

Hiccup's POV

The next morning, we prepared for battle. Rapunzel left last night to rescue Jones. After they got back, we'd march to Arendelle and free it from Cyprus.

Merida came over to me as I made some adjustments to Toothless's saddle.

"Have you seen Rapunzel?" She asked.

"No, but she'll be back with Jones soon."

"That's the thing. Jones rode up on that horse Rapunzel took last night."

I stopped what I was doing and followed Merida to Jones.

"Jones!"

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do. She's been captured."

I nodded. I then walked to the middle of the camp.

"Everyone. Grab your weapons! We attack now."

 _ **The Great Battle to free Arendelle is beginning.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 10 will be here soon.**_


	11. Chapter 10: The Battle

Chapter 10: The Battle

 _Rapunzel's POV._

The next morning, I found myself in a cell. I sat up. Slowly and looked out the window.

"Rapunzel?"

I looked to where the voice came from. There I saw Eugene.

"Eugene! Oh Eugene." I rushed over to him and grabbed his hand. "I can't believe I found you!"

"Well I am hard to find." He said with a wink.

Just then I heard a familiar sound. The sound of Toothless ready to attack.

"Get down!" I said.

Just then the wall facing outside exploded. Toothless and Hiccup stood at the new hole.

"Hiccup, all of Arendelle's soldiers are in here." I said.

"Then get them out." Hiccups said. Toothless blasted down the cell door.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I going to rally the people." Hiccups said as he flew off towards the city.

"OK, let me go find some keys."

...

Hiccups POV

I flew up onto of the clock tower, the tallest building. Thankfully all the citizens were gathered.

"Citizens of Arendelle! Cyprus has persecuted you people, ransacked your kingdom, and now has claimed Arendelle for himself. Will we allow it?!"

"No!" They all yelled. The turned around and ran to the castle.

Toothless shot a blast up into the sky, which was the signal.

...

Merida's POV

I saw the blast that meant for us to charge. I grabbed my sword and look at my dad.

"Let go."

I urged Angus forward. He galloped through the streets, being followed by my dad, the three lords and over 100 men.

We came to the castle gates. The citizens were trying to get through. Our men came over with a battering ram.

"Break it down!" My dad shouted.

The men started hammering at the door.

...

Cyprus's POV

The men were holding back the gate while trying to barricade it.

Ryker walked up to me.

"Cyprus, what do we do?"

"Hold your ground. I'm going to get the queen. Once she finds out her kingdom is under attack, she'll have to come down to help us."

I got on my horse and rode out the back.

...

Hiccup's POV

I flew above the castle to see what was going on with the gates. Cyprus wasn't there, but Ryker was.

"Dragon! Get the dragonroot!" Ryker yelled.

"Oh boy."

Some of the men stared firing arrows at me. Toothless dodged them. I quickly landed Toothless and got to the gates.

"Put your backs into it, yer laddies." Fergus said as they continued to hammer at the gate.

I found the hole that Toothless blasted to get to Rapunzel. I ran through the cell door and up the stairs.

"Hiccup!"

I turned around to see Rapunzel standing with a couple men.

"Come on. We need to get the gates open."

I continued to run up the stairs. With Rapunzel and the men right behind me. I made it outside.

Some of Cyprus's men surrounded me. I grabbed my sword and lit it up.

The men stepped back.

"Don't be scared of him. He's harmless." Ryker said as he kept reinforcing the gates.

The men advanced. I started taking the men on one by one. Soon all them were knocked out.

I charged at the blockage. Ryker saw me and drew his sword. Our swords clashed and we stared at each other with hatred in our eyes.

"I'm impressed, Hiccup. You've improved. And here I thought I had to take on Frost face for a proper fight."

"Sorry, he's looking after a certain queen."

Ryker's face went from hatred to worry.

"Cyprus!"

I used this distraction to punch him in the face. Ryker went down hard.

I began moving the blockage. Cyprus's men charged me.

Just then the men of Arendelle's army rushed out of the castle. They fought Cyprus's men as I cleared the blockage.

Rapunzel and another man came over and helped

"Hiccup, this is Eugene." Rapunzel said as we worked.

"Nice to meet you, Eugene."

We finally moved all the wreckage from the gate. With one knock on the door, the gates swung open.

Merida came charging in with the armies of Dunbrock and the citizens of Arendelle.

Rapunzel and I charge with them as well. The fight began.

Cyprus's men were getting overpowered.

Soon I heard Ryker yell out.

"Fight to the last man! Fight for your life!"

Soon Ryker and a few men from Cyprus's army remained. We had them cornered.

I walked out and stood before them.

"Ryker, you've lost. Now go to your ships and go back to where you came from."

Ryker nodded and motioned the men to follow. Before he could leave, I pointed my sword at him.

"But before you do, where is Cyprus?"

Ryker sighed. "He went to get the Queen."

 _ **The Battle is Won. But now there is one last fight.**_

 _ **Cyprus vs Jack**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 11 will be here soon**_


	12. Chapter 11: Jack vs Cyprus

Chapter 11: Jack vs Cyprus

Hiccup's POV

I flew over to the camp. Anna came out of the tent when I landed.

"Did you do it?"

"Yes, but now your sister may be in danger."

Anna looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Anna, can you lead us to where Elsa is?"

She nodded. "Yes I can, but it could take a couple days by foot."

"What about on a dragon?"

…

Jack's POV

"And that's why Merida started calling me Frost Face."

Elsa was laughing so hard at the story I told her that tears came to her eyes.

The past couple of days, Elsa and I have just enjoyed each other's company. We went ice skating and had snowball fights. Now we just sat down and told each other stories.

"Oh my goodness, Jack, that was hilarious."

I was finally getting the courage to Elsa how I really feel about her. I wanted to tell her I loved her and that I was sorry about leaving her when she needed me the most.

"Elsa, I…"

But before I could speak, we heard a horse outside. Elsa went to look but I motioned her to sit.

"Stay here." I said as I walked over to the balcony,

There was Cyprus, getting off his horse. He began to walk over the front door. Anger rushed through me as I shot down at him and tackled him to the ground.

He kicked me off of him. I spun through the air before coming to a stop.

"I've been waiting for this for a very long time." Cyprus said as he drew his sword. "I'm not going to wait til I'm king. I'll kill you now."

Cyprus swung his sword. I brought up my staff to block it.

"Cyprus, why are you doing this?"

"Because you weren't there!" he shouted.

I jumped back. I then poured my feeling out to him.

 **Once I called you brother**

 **Once I thought the chance**

 **to make you laugh**

 **Was all I ever wanted...**

 **And even now I wish that the Moon**

 **had chosen another**

 **Serving as your foe on his behalf**

 **Is the last thing that I wanted...?**

 **This was your home**

 **All this pain and devastation**

 **How it tortures me inside**

 **All the innocent who suffer**

 **From your stubbornness and pride...**

 **You who I called brother**

 **Why must you call down another blow?**

I then shouted back

 **Let her people go**

Cyprus growled in hatred.

 ** _You who I called brother_**

 ** _How could you have come to leave me so?_**

 ** _Is this what you wanted?_**

Cyprus swung his sword at me a couple time, I dodged him again and again.

 ** _Then let my heart be hardened_**

 ** _And never mind how high the cost may grow_**

 ** _This will still be so:_**

 ** _I will never let her people go..._**

 ** _I will not..._**

 ** _Let her people go._**

I paused as Cyprus got his footing back.

"Cyprus, stop this mission now."

"NEVER!" He then tackled me to the off the side the cliff.

We slid down into the trees. I kicked him off and hid behind a tree.

I heard Cyprus swing his sword at a tree.

Then nothing.

"Come on out and fight, Jack!"

I stayed silent.

"What were you doing up here anyways?" He shouted.

Cyprus cut at another tree.

"Oh, I see now. You left me for her? Is that it?"

I tried to slow my breathing.

"Oh, Are you in love with her, Jack? Do you honestly think she'd want you, when she has someone like me?!"

Anger rushed through me. I flew up to the top of the tree.

"You thought she'd love you. A poor peasant boy, when she could have a true man!"

I yelled as I jumped on him. I put my staff across his neck. He struggled to free himself as we got closer to the cliffside.

He grabbed my shirt and threw me off. I laid there, staff in hand. Cyprus brought up his sword.

"It's over, Jack. Elsa is MINE!"

That was the last straw. I grabbed my staff and hit him across the face. I then grabbed the collar of his shirt and flew up. I then dangled him above the fall below. His sword fell down into the fog below.

"Jack! Let me go. Let me go. Please Jack, I'll do anything. Anything. Just please done kill me!"

The anger subsided. I'm not a killer. I never had been. I landed on the ground, bringing Cyprus with me.

"Go back to where you came from!"

…

Elsa's POV

I slid down the side of the mountain. I ran through the trees to find to Jack. I found Jack on the side of a cliff with Cyprus laying on the ground, defeated.

"Jack."

Jack turned around and looked at me. He smiled.

Just then he screamed, and fell down. Cyprus stabbed him in the back. I watched in horror as Cyprus stabbed him again and began to twist the blade, making Jack scream more.

Cyprus raised the blade again. My instincts took over. I shot my powers at Cyprus. I hit him in the shoulder. It was enough for him to lose his balance, he toppled over and fell off the cliff, screaming as he fell. Then nothing.

I quickly ran to Jack. I turned him onto his back. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Elsa. I'm sorry for leaving you." He whispered.

"Don't start, Jack. You'll be alright.

Jack coughed. "No, Elsa. It was wrong and stupid for me to do that. Even when you needed me the most. The reason why was because I was scared to tell you."

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"I love you."

The words hit me like a stone wall. After all this doubts I had, he loves me.

Jacks eyes closed. He breathing slowed.

"No, Jack, don't go. I love you too. Please, don't leave me!"

Just then I heard something flapping. I turned to see two dragons land behind me, with four people.

One was wearing black and brown leather armor. He had a contraption on his leg.

There was blonde with really long hair. She wore a dark green dress and a black cloak.

The other one had wild red hair. She wore a dark green dress and carried a bow and quiver.

The last one was Anna. She had two hand sized bruises on her face.

"Elsa!' she got off the red and black dragon and ran over to me.

"Anna, it's all my fault. I did this. Now he's dying."

The blonde ran over to us.

"Your majesty, please step back."

"No. you can't make me." I said.

The girl nodded to Anna. Anna grabbed me and pulled me away.

"NO! NO! JACK!"

The girl rolled him over and laid her hair down. She then rolled him back over onto her hair. She then took a deep breath.

 ** _Flower, gleam and glow_**

 ** _Let your power shine_**

 ** _Make the clock reverse_**

 ** _Bring back what once was mine_**

 ** _Heal what has been hurt_**

 ** _Change the Fates' design_**

 ** _Save what has been lost_**

 ** _Bring back what once was mine_**

 ** _What once was mine_**

Just then, Jack sat up, the wound on his back was gone.

"Jack!"

I ran over and hugged him. He laughed. I then kissed him. Then stopped.

"So sorry about that.

Jack didn't think anything of it. He just pulled me in for another kiss.

 _ **Finally they admit it.**_

 _ **The Songs Used in this Chapter were The Plagues by Ralph Fiennes & Amick Byram and Healing Incantation by Mandy Moore**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 12 will be here soon.**_


	13. Chapter 12: Kindling the Fire

_Chapter 12: Kindling the Fires_

Elsa's POV

Jack squeezed my hand as we walked down the mountain together. Anna and the other members of the Big Four stayed behind to retrieve Cyprus's body. I didn't care about that. All I cared about was being with Jack.

Jack created a bridge for me as came to a gorge. I smiled and walked across. I kissed him when I came to the other side.

I just felt so happy, I began to sing.

 **Hands, put your empty hands in mine**

 **And scars, show me all the scars you hide**

 **And hey, if your wings are broken**

 **Please take mine so yours can open, too**

 **Cause I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes**

 **And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I**

 **And, love, if your wings are broken**

 **Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too**

 **Cause I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through**

 **Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you**

 **Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you**

 **Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed**

 **And the heart—sometimes it's unclear why it's beating**

 **And, love, if your wings are broken**

 **We can brave through those emotions, too**

 **Cause I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Oh, truth—I guess truth is what you believe in**

 **And faith—I think faith is having a reason**

 **And I know now, love, if your wings are broken**

 **Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too**

 **Cause I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through**

 **Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you**

 **Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you**

 **Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you**

 **I'll be your eyes 'til yours can shine**

 **And I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite**

 **And when you can't rise, well, I'll crawl with you on hands and knees**

 **Cause I... I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on)**

 **Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you**

 **Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you**

 **Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Love, you're not alone**

 **Oh, I'm gonna stand by you**

 **(even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven)**

 **Yeah, I'm gonna stand by you**

Jack laugh and picked me up. He then flew up into the sky

…

Hiccup's POV

I flew Toothless down to the bottom of the cliff. It didn't feel right just leaving Cyprus's body down at the bottom of the cliff. We were going to take him back to Grimstad for a proper burial.

We got to the bottom of the cliff. But Cyprus wasn't there. In fact, there was no sign he was even here at all.

"Toothless, Echolocation."

Toothless let out his echolocation call. Nothing.

I groaned.

"Ok bud, let's go back up."

Toothless flew back up to the top of the cliff.

Merida, Rapunzel and Anna were waiting up top.

"Wait, where's Cyprus?" Anna asked.

"He's not there."

Anna groaned. "Of course. It's like landing in a pillow."

'What do we do now?" Rapunzel asked.

"We let him go. I don't think that Grimstad will take him back."

…

Cyprus's POV

I ran through the forest, covering my tracks as I ran. I knew the Big Four were going to try to follow me. It made it hard because my arm was all banged up.

I finally made it off the snowy mountain side and headed to the water. I finally made it to the water and put my wounded arm in the salt water. The water made it sting, but pain was necessary.

Just then I heard someone shout.

"Cyprus!"

I looked up and saw my ship. Chester was on the side, waving at me. I waved back.

Chester threw a rope to me. I grabbed it with my good arm. Then he pulled me onto the boat.

Ryker and Chester helped me onto the boat.

"What are you doing here?"

Ryker looked down. "I'm sorry, Cyprus. The Big Four took Arendelle back. They released the prisoners, the citizens revolted, and The Warriors of DunBrock were there. We were outnumbered. "

I nodded. "You tried your best. But now, it's time for the second plan.

"What's that?" Chester asked.

I walked up to the wheel of the ship and turned it north.

"We join the true enemies of The Big Four."

"Who?"

"The Sinister Three."

 _ **Cyprus is on his way to join the Sinister Three.**_

 ** _The Song Used in this Chapter were Stand by You by Rachel Platten_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 13 will be here soon._**


	14. Chapter 13: Arendelle joins the Alliance

Chapter 13: Arendelle joins the Alliance.

Elsa's POV

I was in my office, doing some paperwork. After Cyprus tried to take over the kingdom, the other kingdoms were trying to use this opportunity to get in on the trade. I've been sending letter to all those kingdoms to let them know what happened and it matter of trade will be brought up.

Just as I finished a letter to the kingdom of Weselton, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Hiccup walked in.

"Hiccup, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Well, we've been talking and we would like to extend an invitation to you and Anna to be in the Big Four."  
The new came over me. Me, a member of the Big Four. It sounded amazing.

But then I thought about it. My kingdom needed me.

"Hiccup, it would be an honor, but I have a kingdom to run. I can't be running off facing bad guys."

Hiccup just smiled.

"I thought you might say that, So I wanted to show you something." He walked over to the window and opened the curtain.

I got up and walked to the window. Across the fjord, there was a new building. It had a dock and was quite big.

"What is that?"

"That is the newest base of the Big Four. We will stop in every once in a while, invite you and Anna to come along."

I just smiled. This was a really good reassurance. Knowing that the Big Four is based in Arendelle.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Well, now we're going to go back home. I'll going back to Berk, Rapunzel's going to Corona, Merida's going back with the armies of Dunbrock, and Jack, he's going to wherever he wants to. Our job is done, for now."

I extended my hand. "Anna and I would be honored to join the Big Four."

"Well, in that case, It's the Big Six now.

…

Jack's POV  
Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida went their separate ways, and I was about to take off, when I heard someone say my name.

I turned around to see Elsa coming to me.

"Jack, why don't you stay?"  
"I would, but I…" I was trying to come up with a reason.

"Jack, I'll get your room prepared." Elsa said.

That changed my mind. I shot up and flew over to the new base.

 **Here I am - this is me**

 **There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be**

 **Here I am - it's just me and you**

 **And tonight we make our dreams come true**

 **It's a new world - it's a new start**

 **It's alive with the beating of young hearts**

 **It's a new day - it's a new plan**

 **I've been waiting for you**

 **Here I am**

Elsa walked up to me as I sat on the docks. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck with you." She said.

"Is that a good or bad thing." I asked.

"It's a good thing. "

 **Here we are - we've just begun**

 **And after all this time - our time has come**

 **Ya here we are - still going strong**

 **Right here in the place where we belong**

 **It's a new world - it's a new start**

 **It's alive with the beating of young hearts**

 **It's a new day - it's a new plan**

 **I've been waiting for you**

 **Here I am**

 **Here I am - next to you**

 **And suddenly the world is all brand new**

 **Here I am - where I'm gonna stay**

 **Now there's nothing standing in our way**

 **Here I am - this is me**

Elsa smiled. She then grabbed my face and kissed me.

"This is a good life." She then whispered.

 _ **Well that's it. This was the last chapter.**_

 _ **Now just to explain the next two stories. They're going to be short prologues to explain a couple things before The Big Six: Return of the Sinister Three**_

 ** _Part one will be about Cyprus meeting and joining the Sinister Three._**

 ** _Part two will introduce another familiar Villain, Jake Frost, Jack Frost's evil twin._**

 ** _Then The Big Six:_** _ **Return of the Sinister Three will be posted.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading. Please Review.**_ ** _The Big Six: Cyprus and The Sinister Three will be here soon_**


End file.
